Learning the truth
by fighterofflames
Summary: Odd finds out hat really happened to Hawkeye and has made his decision in what he needs to do, but his friends know what needs to be done before he makes a terrible decision.


**Here is a short little one-shot focused on Odd Della Robbia finding out the truth about Hawkeye. I do not own anything.**

"I seriously think we need a new apartment." Odd Della Robbia says as he jumps over the back of the couch and sits down on the center cushion.

"You say that all the time." Ulrich Stern says as he walks into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

"And I'm right every time I say it."

"Just drop it Odd. We don't have the money to do anything besides getting food." William Dunbar says as he puts the cd into the DVD player.

"Is working for Shield still off the table?" Odd jokes getting the two guys to chuckle. "I still got it, but in all seriousness, we need to make money to get some better equipment."

"Can't argue with you there, but our normal career takes up too much time, and Aelita does not want us taking money from Stark." Ulrich points out as he sits down on the right side of the couch.

"What other choice do we have? A normal teenage job will make us become a bit scarcer with our hero work, and none of us trust Fury to work for Shield." William reminds them as he sits down on the left side of the couch.

"Whatever, I'll just talk with Fury tomorrow and see if there is any kind of work we can do that isn't related to Shield."

"Why do you get to do it?" Ulrich asks raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Because I'm the best when it comes to convincing people, and I also need to see Hawkeye and ask when we can start our training again." Odd explains puffing himself up with some pride.

Ulrich rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm certain Yumi can hang out with us after school tomorrow then."

"You guys have fun with that." The two guys chuckle at Odd's response who smirks when he hears them. 'No one can beat a jokester like me.'

* * *

Odd walks down the hallway of the Helecarrier in his Lyoko uniform and heads straight to Fury's office hoping the man had a way for him and his friends to get paid without working for Shield. 'It will work out, and if he doesn't have anything, we'll just have to make it work then. I don't see anything wrong with that.' Odd thinks giving a small smile at his idea.

"Man, I can't believe that he did that." One Shield agents says as he and another agent walk past Odd.

"I know. Why would he betray us like that?" The other agent asks unsure as to why the person would betray them.

'Huh, someone betrayed Shield?' Odd thought raising an eyebrow in confusion. 'I know Fury is someone tough to work with, but I doubt someone would willingly betray them.'

"Let me know if you get anything else." Odd hears and turns his head to see Director Nick Fury talking to a red headed woman. "You're dismissed."

Odd watches the woman walk away from Fury and turns his attention to Fury who turns his head to see Odd standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Do I want to know what is going on?"

"It's better if you are left in the dark Della Robbia, but I am surprised that you are here especially after what happened." Fury answers deciding to direct the conversation in another direction.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Odd asks confused as to what Fury was talking about.

"Perhaps, it would be better if we were in my office."

* * *

Odd sits on top of the roof staring out at the city anger clearly shown in his eyes.

" _ **He has betrayed us to work for Hydra."**_

Odd balls his hands up and grits his teeth angrily.

" _ **I don't believe you!"**_

" _ **The video footage says otherwise."**_

"It's a good thing that you don't have Aelita's powers then." Odd mutters. He hears someone land on the roof behind him and turns around to see Aelita standing there with a flash drive in her right hand. "Thanks for doing this Aelita."

"Trust me Odd. What I found might be the biggest thing I never could believe." Aelita tells him before tossing the flash drive to him. "Don't let yourself go over this."

"I'll be sure to figure out what really happened." Odd tells her. He makes his Overboard appear and flies off leaving her behind on the roof.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Odd watches the footage and sighs in relief when he sees the truth about his mentor. 'He didn't betray them. She made them believe it. Too bad people wouldn't believe this not without actual proof.' Odd thinks. He closes out of the video and notices a separate file that Aelita left for him. He opens the file and grins when he sees what the file was supposed to be. He stares at the address before closing everything on the screen. 'It's time for me to make a little visit.'

* * *

Clint Barton stares up at the sky as he lies down on the bed in his cell of the prison called The Vault. He hears some noise the guard walking down the hall and sighs, 'Why did Natasha do something like this to me? It makes no sense at all.'

"You got a visitor Hawkeye."

Hawkeye gets up on his bed and looks at the front of his cell to Odd standing there in his hero costume. "Why are you here Feline?" He asks the teen acting like he did not care.

"You could say that I'm here to see if it was true, and I hate to say it, but I can't believe that it happened to you." Odd says deciding to leave out the fact that he knew what happened to his mentor.

"Sorry to disappoint you then kid, but it's true." Hawkeye says deciding to go along with the lie to make sure Odd does not get involved with his search.

"I see." Odd mutters distastefully. He has a small piece of paper slip from the bottom of his left shoe and kicks it under the metal bars of the jail cell. "I hope you live with this decision then."

Hawkeye watches Odd walk away and sees the piece of paper on the floor. He waits until he could not hear foot steps and snatches the piece of paper on the floor. He opens the paper and reads it carefully before smirking. 'Well then, I guess it would be better to have someone know the truth. I'm just surprised he didn't put up much of a fight.'

* * *

Odd walks into his apartment and sees Ulrich leaning against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. "You shouldn't have gone Odd." Ulrich tells his friend.

"I know, but he needed to know that he has someone that will back him up when the time comes." Odd replies seriously. "Thanks for stopping me from making a terrible decision."

"What are friends for?" Ulrich jokes. "Besides you would have done the same for me."

Odd smiles and shuts the door behind him saying, "Yeah, you're right."

 **Short, but this little one-shot is focused on Odd learning about Hawkeye's downfall which stays the same in** _ **Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**_ **If you guys want more detail, then I am sorry. The one-shot was meant to be short for a reason, but I will describe it like this:**

 **1\. Odd starts a normal day**

 **2\. Odd finds out the truth from Fury**

 **3\. Odd doesn't believe the truth and has Aelita look it up**

 **4\. Odd finds out what really happens and plans to go after Hawkeye**

 **5\. Ulrich stops Odd before he leaves for the Vault to think about what he would be doing**

 **6\. Odd decides to act rational and meets Hawkeye briefly**

 **7\. Odd comes home knowing that his mentor was okay and that his best friend was proud that he made the right choice**

 **I did not write step five in the story for good reasons since it really felt unnecessary to be added in this part, but chapter 39 will have the actual fight between the two which will not be super long. R &R**


End file.
